


18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, basically a continuation of ep 24, but she can't just tell him to go see him, idk they just are, lil bit of introspection in here, now that marinette has met master fu adrien has to as well, so tikki comes up with a plan, there's lost of squeaking going on, zero angst which is always good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette cut her off. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Marinette told her easily.<br/>The kwami’s face fell.<br/>“But it’s the only plan. And you’ve never strayed me wrong before, so. Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a drabble challenge i am doing on tumblr so originally posted there

“Are you sure? You think you can pull this off?” Tikki squeaked as she watched Marinette pace back and forth in her bedroom. 

“Well, I mean it’s not like you’ve ever asked much of me, Tikki. I’m sure I can do this one thing for you,” Marinette replied, smiling at her kwami, trying to swallow back her own nerves. There was no reason for her to be nervous. It was _only_ Chat Noir. 

“But if you don’t think it’s wise–”

Marinette cut her off. “ **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had** ,” Marinette told her easily.

The kwami’s face fell.

“But it’s the only plan. And you’ve never strayed me wrong before, so. **Of course I’m in.** ”

TIkki squealed happily and flew over to Marinette and nuzzled up to her cheek. “Oh thank you, Marinette! This is the only way I could think of to get around Master Fu’s stipulations!”

Marinette could hear the older man’s words clearly, as if he were saying them right then and there. _“Chat Noir must find his way to me, but it cannot be through the persuasion of Ladybug. He has to come on his own free will, or he will never be fully receptive to learning what he needs to know to succeed against Papillon.”_

Well, technically Marinette was only Ladybug some of the time. She could probably get some gears turning in his head by just being herself. Right?

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s roof and tapped three times on the door above her bed, just like he did many nights a week. They’d come up with a system a while back. If she opened the door but didn’t come up herself, Chat could spend time in her room, meaning no one else was home. If she came up onto the roof, then she wanted more distance between her and her parents’ prying.

Marinette immediately opened the latch and lifted up the trap door, allowing admittance to Chat. The boy slid into the room easily and perched on the bed. He looked over at Marinette who was smiling shyly at him. “Hey, kitty,” she greeted.

Chat’s smile wavered a little at how off she was acting, but didn’t comment on it. Marinette was relieved. “Hello, Princess. How are you this fine evening?”

“Alright, I guess,” Marinette said on a sigh as she descended the loft and skipped over to her desk chair where she took a seat. She kicked off of the ground and spun around to distract herself. “How about you?” she asked belatedly.

“Alright, I guess,” Chat mocked as he reclined on the chaise. “Got any homework you need help with?”

“Nah,” Marinette waved his offer off. “Thanks, though. I’m just… thinking.”

Chat arched an eyebrow. “Thinking of..?”

“You,” Marinette confessed.

Chat squeaked in surprise, eyes going wide.

Marinette quickly backtracked, flailing her arms out. “No! No, not like that! I mean… you as Chat Noir. Like your abilities.”

Chat was silent for a few seconds before he muttered a somewhat dejected, “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “Any reason in particular?”

Marinette shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s just kind of amazing, right? A year ago, you and Ladybug didn’t exist. You were just a normal guy right?” At Chat’s nod of agreement, she continued. “But now you have all these fantastic abilities. Not even Alya, who is the most involved person in you and Ladybug’s life, knows all the details.”

“Well, to be honest, there’s a lot I don’t know either.”

Marinette sat up and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. “Really?” she asked, hoping she sounded surprised. “What do you mean?”

Chat shrugged. “I mean that I wasn’t given any training. I was, heh, literally thrown into this. Not that I don’t love it, I do. But there’s isn’t an expert to tell me the dos and don’ts.”

“Really?” Marinette did her best to sound interested and not at all prodding or reaching. “It would just seem like there should be. Like, there’s you and Ladybug. And Papillon. Are there any more? How did you get your miraculous in the first place if someone didn’t give it to you?”

Chat stared down at the floor, contemplating her questions.

“There really isn’t anyone you could ask?” Marinette inquired.

“Well, Plagg has never been very forthcoming. On anything,” he eventually admitted.

Marinette blinked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “ _Plaid_?”

Chat’s head snapped up and looked at her in surprise, as if he’d forgotten she was there for a second. “No, ah. Plagg. He’s a kwami, the source of my power. But he doesn’t say much other than demands for cheese.” Chat shuddered, though Marinette didn’t know why.

“Oh,” Marinette found herself saying, at a loss for much else. “Then maybe _you_ should ask _him_? Take the initiative?”

Chat looked up at her and stared for too long of a moment. Marinette squirmed in her seat. She wished Tikki could have been over her shoulder, whispering words of reassurance right now, but she was hiding among her desk things. 

“That’s… I probably should.” Chat looked down at his hands again and examined his sharp claws. “There’s more out there, I know that. And I though I’d had something that would give me more information, but I lost that, so…” He smiled up at Marinette. “Maybe you’re right. You think Plagg would have some answers?”

If Plagg knew as much as Tikki then he should at least know who Master Fu is. “It’s probably a safe bet,” Marinette said instead. 

“Alright, I will then. And hey, once I figure myself out, then I can satisfy _your_ curiosity.” Chat winked at her. “Guess I’m not the only kitty here, Princess.”

“That was a bad joke and you know it,” Marinette shot back, spinning the chair around so that her back was to the boy so that he wouldn’t see her flushed face. 

She spotted Tikki peaking out from behind her vanity and the kwami gave her a large smile. Marinette sighed in relief. Hopefully that planted the seed in Chat’s brain, and Plagg would be forthcoming with facts enough to drive Chat towards the old man. 

“Please,” Chat scoffed, suddenly at Marinette’s side and spinning her chair around. He gripped the armrests and leaned into her space, smirking. “All of my jokes are _purr_ fect.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip to hold back her gasp of surprise. Chat’s face was very close to hers. His eyes were really quite beautiful this up close. She’d never had a chance to look at them for long when they were close enough before, too consumed in fighting the akuma. But now…

“Chat got your tongue?” 

Marinette felt he face heat up and she shoved her hand in Chat’s face, pushing him away and laughed as he let out a startled yelp and fell to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
